


Gumi Gets WRECKED {Cancelled}

by LemonAfterDark



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Capacity Play, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dildo Gags, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Egg Laying, Exhibitionism, Facials, Finger Sucking, Futanari, Gangbang, Ghost Sex, Hair-pulling, Lots of it, Multi, Multiple Partners, Muscles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sexting, Sweat, Threesome, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Why Did I Write This?, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAfterDark/pseuds/LemonAfterDark
Summary: Just a series of prompts of Gumi getting fucked by a bunch of other 'loids because I love her.*[No longer being worked on]*
Relationships: Gumi/Kamui Gakupo, Gumi/Lily (Vocaloid), Gumi/Megurine Luka/Meiko, Gumi/VY1 Mizki (Vocaloid), Gumi/VY2 Yuuma (Vocaloid), Gumi/WIL (Vocaloid), Gumi/Yuzuki Yukari, flower/Gumi (Vocaloid)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 56





	1. Request Rules

Before we begin the fuck-fest, I need to set some ground rules for sending requests.

1\. I will not do anything featuring the following: scat, farts, snuff, diapers, sounding Hyper, animals, necro, vore, adbl, or incest.

2\. No Underage!

3\. Different versions of the vocaloids like Evillious Chronicles or fanloids like Akaito and Haku.

4\. Any pairing is on the table, F/F, F/M, Threesomes, Gangbangs, it's all fair game.

5\. The fate of Gumi's ass is in your hands, simply give me the kinks and character you want to see.

6: Requests can be made on any chapter

_As the vocaloids differ from author to author, please refer to the[Blacklist](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1QHHFeQGiILDd4a059nggOWoCKwG37WCQwwC-3OuhKdk/edit?usp=drivesdk) provided to see who's not allowed._

Happy Fapping <3


	2. Mine All Mine (VY2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vy2/roro please!!  
> My hc of 6693 is that roro has been in love with gumi for a long time now. So when he gets the opportunity or consent to to stuff he can't hold back at all so.... Anything goes!!  
> Probably gumi owing him a huge favour and returning it by letting him do whatever he wants.  
> I'd be happy if there bondage involved tho"
> 
> Prompt requested by: pierrotsdoll

In hindsight, telling somebody as mysterious as Roro he could do anything he wanted to her wasn't probably the wisest idea Gumi had come up with. Not that she was complaining however, in fact she quite enjoyed the situation she was ended up in. Her body stripped bare, her arms held above her head and tied to the head of the bed, and a spreader bar fastened to her ankles so that her legs were forced apart. It made the sight of the tall, shirtless pinkette staring down at her with hunger in his eyes as he slowly crawled on top of her all the more menacing, like she was prey to a feral animal. It made her feel powerless as the sword spirit pressed his knees into the foot of the bed and crawled on top of her, and she loved every second of it.

"You have no idea...how long I've wanted to see you like this..." Roro whispered huskily, his lips hovering dangerously close to the greenette's. The diva's face flushed a deep red as she felt the sword spirit pressing down on her, ensuring that she wasn't going anywhere. The diva closed her eyes and awaited for Roro to kiss her, but he quickly pulled away and dragged himself farther down her body. She could hear the spirit chuckling, her eyes shooting open once she felt something pointy pressing into her stomach. One look down revealed that Roro was rubbing his cheek up against the smaller girl’s belly, looking up at her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Having every inch of you all to myself..." The Spirit hummed as he planted a soft kiss on Gumi's stomach, causing her to squirm against her bindings. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as Roro's nails dug into her sides, slowly kneading the bountiful amounts of soft, supple flesh. The diva could feel the heat building up in her loins, the feeling of need growing harder and harder to deny. The spirit growled softly as the licking and kneading devolved into him biting all over the greenette’s stomach, leaving marks to ensure that she knew just who she belonged to now.

The greenette whined and squirmed harder, the bed beginning to creak as her hips began to buck against the pinkette. “V…” Gumi panted softly, her voice coming out weak and breathy, “Stop teasing me.” Her request was met with a harsh smack to the thigh, eliciting a loud yelp from the green haired diva. The spirit looked up from Gumi’s belly, his eyes narrowing as a low growl escaped his lips, “I didn’t hear a please…” Roro punctuated his statement with another swat to the diva’s thigh.

Gumi bit her lip, letting out a muffled cry of pain and pleasure. God, he was pushing every single button he could, she could feel the pent up, sexual desire that the spirit had inside of him. The diva felt the taller man move away from her belly, hearing the sound of cuffs rattling and the spreader bar being dropped to the floor. "I said...I didn't hear a please!" Roro growled, his nails digging into her thighs as he forced the diva's legs in front of her head. She was face to face with the sword spirit now, her heart beating out of her chest as she can fully see the fire in Roro's eyes. Gumi couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him in her...no...she  _ needed  _ him inside of her.

"V...p-please fuck me..." The diva whimpered quietly, being rewarded with a grin from the spirit. "Say it louder," Roro commanded, letting go of her legs so he can pull down his boxers. His long, girthy cock springing free from its prison before forcing Gumi's legs behind her head once again, his shaft idly resting against her soaking wet folds, "Say it louder...and I'll let you have it." The diva screwed her eyes shut as the spirit slowly rubbed his penis up and down her needy little muff, she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him inside of her, no...she  _ needed  _ him inside of her! "For Akari's sake V, just fuck me already!" The diva shouted out, it wasn't the most elegant ways of begging for cock but she didn't care at this point.

Roro smiled and pulled his hips back, letting out a dark chuckle as he licked his lips. "Ask and you'll receive," the sword spirit thrusts his hips forward, fully sheathing his cock into Gumi in one fell swoop. He savored the high pitched squeal came from the greenette, almost immediately starting an unforgiving pace of quick, powerful thrusts. The wet sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed against the bedroom walls, mixing in perfectly with the diva's loud cries and his low grunts. The diva's body jiggled with every thrust, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as the moans of Roro's nickname turned into incoherent moans and squeals.

Her pussy clenched down on the sword spirit's cock, squeezing his shaft like a snake coiling around a mouse. She could feel her orgasm drawing closer and closer, his cock throbbing deep inside of her as he nailed into her G-spot with each insertion. "Ngh...Gumi, I'm gonna cum...g-gonna fill you up so good!" Roro snarled, burying his face into the crook of the diva's neck and groaning into it. With one final thrust, the spirit unloaded a thick, white hot load into the diva. Gumi's eyes rolling into the back of her head as she lets out one final scream of pure bliss, her body going slack as pumped her full of his seed. 

The pinkette let go of Gumi's thighs and carefully pulled his cock out of her pussy, smiling to himself as he watched his cock leaking out of the diva at a steady rate. The two of them were panting heavily as the spirit slipped out of bed, untying the greenette's writs as they drop down to her sides. "H-Holy shit V..." Gumi whispered weakly, rolling to her side to make eye-contact with the man who just roughly fucked her into the mattress minutes ago, "That was perfect~" Roro pulled his boxers back up as he laid beside her, a much less sinister smile resting on his face as he did so. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, because I would've done more to you if we were at my place," The sword spirit chuckled, running his fingers through the diva's hair.

"You need anything by the way? Maybe a water or some powder?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. The greenette purred softly as her hair was played with, closing her eyes and spoke in a tiny sigh, "Do you think you could run a bath for me?" Roro nodded and moved back, pushing himself off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. "Of course, you just stay right there and I'll get that ready for you," The sword spirit quickly added, "You want bath bombs in it too?" Gumi perked up with an adorable smile on her face, letting out a cute hum of confirmation. As the pinkette snickered and retreated in to the bathroom, the diva began to think to herself.

Perhaps next time, she could take her teasing to the next level. Maybe next time she could take it to Roro's house to see just how wild he could get. Whatever decision she'd make, she knew that her and Roro were going to get along just fine~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a headcannon that VY2's human body can exit and re-enter his original sword form, hence why he's referred to as a "Sword Spirit" in this story. 
> 
> "Akari" is also the name of the deity that Gumi worships and I decided to have her say that instead of "God"
> 
> This prompt took me alot of editing before I released it, hopefully everything's to your liking <3


	3. A Present For The Lord (WIL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can u do uhhhhfhdnkd gumi x wil 😳😳 bee dee ess em.."
> 
> Requested by: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very difficult prompt to write, mainly due to the large amounts of possibilities that writing BDSM offers. In the end I decided to go with a session with Sensory Deprivation and Sensation Play, hopefully this is everything you wanted and more~

Gumi twiddled her fingers nervously as she followed behind Wil, wandering down the torch-lit stone hallways of the castle. Her heart began thumping wildly whenever the lycanthrope looked back at her to check if she wasn’t trying to run away. She had never stepped foot in the Zola family castle, let alone because of the circumstances that led her here. “Since this is the first day of your obedience training, I will ensure that everything stays within your limits.” Wil broke the silence, speaking in a deep, husky voice. It was the kind of voice that would make any woman drop to their knees and swoon. The greenette swallowed thickly as the pair stopped at a tall, mahogany door, the words “Slave Training” engraved on a silver plaque in the door’s center. 

“This will be your room...” The lycanthrope stated bluntly as he turned the knob and pushed the door open, gesturing for the shorter woman to enter first. Gumi’s eyes widened as she stepped inside of the “training room”, her mouth held agape as her eyes surveyed the area. The training room was a bedroom with dark purple walls, surrounded by delicately made paintings of the Zola family’s previous slaves. A full body mirror was fixated on the right side of the room, next to a large, king size bed with light blue sheets. “W-Woah…” Gumi stammered, adjusting the bottom of her robes as she stared up at the paintings.

Wil chuckled lightly as he closed the door behind him, one hand rummaging around in the pocket of his lime green slacks. “I see the room is to your liking, Nakashiro?” The lycanthrope questioned, a sly smirk spreading across his face as the smaller girl slowly nodded. Gumi’s body went stiff as she felt one of Wil’s strong hands brushing along her shoulder, his hot breath dancing along her cheek as he whispered, “Are you ready to begin your training, little Megumi?” The smaller girl bit her lip and shivered, “Y-Yes sir, I’m ready…”

The lycanthrope smirked and took a few steps back from the greenette, pulling a collar out of his pocket and twirling it around his finger. “First thing’s first, you obviously can’t serve us with those robes on...take them off,” he commanded sternly. Gumi shivered as her face turned a bright red, looking down to the floor and idly fiddling with the edges of her robes. She could feel Wil’s piercing glare from behind her, unamused by her reluctance. Not wanting to anger the lycanthrope further she quickly discarded her robes and let them drop to the floor, now leaving her nude, chubby frame on full display.

“I’ll let that incident slide, but Lord Kyo won’t tolerate such hesitence…” Wil muttered, tapping his foot on the floor. Gumi tensed up from the mention of that name,  _ Lord Kyo.  _ She had never seen this Kyo character in person before, but from the way the lycanthrope spoke of him let her know that he was a threatening figure, the kind of man you wouldn’t dare to keep waiting. The greenette stayed still like a statue, eagerly awaiting Wil’s next command as she heard his footsteps growing closer again. 

“Put your hands on the wall and close your eyes...” Wil commanded to which Gumi quickly obliged, being rewarded with a soft chuckle from the lycanthrope. The greenette could feel something soft and silky slide over her eyes as her tiny hands pressed into the wall, an eye mask of sorts to ensure that she wasn’t seeing anything. Instinctively, she pushed her plump bottom out in front of Wil, her shaky breaths turning into needy little pants. The greenette yelped as she felt the wolfman spank her ass, another chuckle escaping his lips as he watched her cheeks jiggle. 

“It’s like you’ve read my mind Megumi, I was just about to ask you to do that.” The lycanthrope mused as he firmly squeezed the asscheek in his hand, eliciting a soft mewl from Gumi. She could feel Wil’s weight pressing down on her back, his hand moving from her ass to her belly. His touch was as light as feathers as it slowly dragged along her flesh, “Hold still…” the lycanthrope growled authoritatively. His fingers dragged further up Gumi’s body, from her stomach, to her breasts, and finally up to her lips. 

The greenette gasped softly at the wolf’s touch, her mouth open long enough for him to push his fingers inside. “Slick them up for me dear, and don’t you dare think of biting them,” Gumi softly moaned around Wil’s fingers as she began obediently suckling on them, being rewarded with another smack to her rear. She could feel the lycanthrope’s body pressing down onto her back, his free hand gripping the side of her hips. More importantly, she could feel his thick, clothed erection pressing firmly in between her asscheeks.

“Firm bottom, able to follow orders, soft bodied...you’re going to make the perfect pet for Kyo. I can guarantee~” Wil whispered huskily in Gumi’s ear as he ever so slowly thrusted his erection against her ass. The greenette mewled around the lycanthrope’s fingers, resisting the urge to buck against his hips or squirm. The feeling of her sight and movement being restricted was intoxicating, made even more arousing with Wil’s husky voice continuing to tease her with what was to come. She could feel her juices sliding down her thighs as the lycanthrope continued to thrust against her ass, softly grunting into her ear as he did so.

From how the bulge felt against her ass, Gumi could guess that Wil’s cock was  _ huge.  _ The mere thought of what the wolfman’s cock looked like without the slacks made the greenette whimper with need against his fingers. Suddenly the pair heard a loud knock on the door, a higher pitched male voice called from the other side, “Sorry if I’m interrupting Wil, but m’lord requests our presence.” Wil sighed as he slid his finger out of Gumi’s mouth and pulled away from her naked body, slowly pulling the eye mask off of her face. 

“Hmmm...what a shame. It appears I’ll have to end our session here.” The wolf mused, putting his hands back into his pockets. Gumi took her hands off of the wall, panting heavily as she dropped to her knees. She had never felt so aroused in her life, in fact she had never been teased so thoroughly in her life. Wil smirked as he watched Gumi stare back at him with desperation in her eyes, “Oh don’t give me that look, Nakashiro. We’ll continue your training first thing in the morning,” Wil chuckled as he left the greenette alone in the training room.

Gumi huffed as she crawled onto the bed and flopped onto her side, pulling the soft blanket over her nude body. Even though she was frustrated with being denied what probably would’ve been the greatest orgasm of her life, a strong shiver of delight went down her spine. If Wil was able to make her this horny, she could only imagine what Kyo was capable of. The greenette soon drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of what her next training session would entail.

  
  



	4. Biggest Fan (Luka and Meiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oooh, this looks promising. Let's see, how about... futa!Miku × Gumi × futa!Luka; bondage, double penetration, bukkake, cum inflation, maybe even cumming through her if you're up for that? (I have no idea what ADBL means, sorry of one of those violates that ban)"
> 
> Requested by: Alpha_Sigma (Miku was replaced with Meiko)
> 
> And yes, I totally had to make it based off of Seraphim On The Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I edited the rules to fix a discrepency that was brought to my attention. In the rules I said that Hagane Miku was allowed, but not the real Miku. This was a mistake on my part, Hagane was the first to come to my head and I put it in without really thinking about it.
> 
> I am sincearly sorry for this and I'll make sure to pay more attention to what I'm writing down.

Gumi absolutely adored The Devil’s Depths, no other tag-team duo in the Seraphim Wrestling Foundation made the greenette as flustered as the two of them did. She could remember the first time she saw them live on TV, wrapped up in big blankets with the bedroom lights off. It was the legendary matchup of Kraken Luka and Devil Meiko against Angel Miku and Cutie Kagamine, known by their team name of Cutie Angels. And while the two heels lost in the end, their sadistic flair made Gumi’s heart flutter with desire. The duo complimented each other perfectly in both personality and body type. Luka’s cold, calculating demeanor contrasted with Meiko’s violent, almost feral behavior, while Meiko’s rippling muscles contrasted with Luka’s much more slim but curvy frame.

Ever since that night, Gumi had dreamed of meeting the duo in person. The SWF wasn’t really one for VIP meet and greets, but deep down the greenette hoped they would hold one some day. Her dreams were met by confused looks from her peers, some of them trying to warn her that meeting your heroes wasn’t as great as it's cut out to be. Gumi stayed optimistic however, letting herself get caught up in whatever fantasy she’d find herself in. Oh how she would kill to have her face buried in Luka’s pillowy breasts or be choked out by Meiko’s bulging, rock hard thighs. The possibilities would be endless!

Her dreaming would finally pay off one fateful night, it would pay off in ways that the greenette would’ve never imagined. Here she was, completely nude kneeling in the center of the exact same ring that legendary fight took place. In front of her stood the duo of her dreams, Meiko had already torn off her fishnet covered leotard so that her bodybuilder-like physique was on full display. Luka on the other hand, still had her leotard on but it was adjusted in a way so that her goods were visible to Gumi. The icing on top of the cake was no doubt the hard, throbbing cocks of two wrestlers, which were currently being pumped by the greenette’s small, nimble fingers.

Meiko’s cock was as thick as her wrist and lined with veins, standing proud at an intimidating ten inches. Below her shaft hung a pair of heavy, perfectly round balls that were no doubt filled to the brim with warm, sticky cum. Compared to her partner, Luka’s penis wasn’t as thick as her feral companion and much smoother which emphasized her gracefulness. However, the brains of the duo made up for her lack of girth in length, beating out the brunette with a monsterous 12 inches. Her ballsack didn’t hang as low as Meiko’s, but it looked much more compact and perky.

Both of their shafts throbbed in Gumi’s hands as the fanatic slowly swirled her tongue around the bulbous heads of their cocks, the sweet taste of pre-cum dancing along her tongue. Meiko’s strong, sweaty musk mixed in with the strawberry scent of Luka’s perfume, the aromas swirling together at crotch level. Together they created the most intoxicating smell that Gumi had ever experienced. “Such an obedient little _whore,_ ” Luka cooed, her voice turning harsh as she yanked the slut’s hair to the side.

A loud whine escaped Gumi’s lips as her hair was jerked from the side and back, their cocks slapping harshly against her cheek as her head was yanked from side to side. The slut’s legs were quivering, her juices running down her thighs as the sounds of cruel laughter filled her ears. “We should come up with a new name for this little runt, would you care to do the honors dear,” Luka hummed, using her free hand to slowly trace a finger along her partner’s bicep and once again holding Gumi’s head perfectly still.

Meiko clicked her tongue in thought, pulling away from Gumi’s face and walking around her. “Hmmm let’s see,” The brunette purred, making sure she had a good look at their little slut’s adorably chubby body before stepping behind her, “Small, fat, desperate...I think we’ll start callin’ ya _Pipsqueak_ from now on~” The smaller girl was in her own little world at this point, the only thing she could focus on was Luka’s penis dangling in front of her face. The duo locked eyes with each other as Meiko hooked her arms underneath Gumi’s, Luka nodded in acknowledgement as she knew just what her violent partner was planning.

The fanatic yelped as she was hoisted up into the air by the brunnett’s thick arms, breaking from her musk-fueled trance. She was now sandwiched between the two amazons, Luka was in the front and holding her thick legs apart while Meiko held her up by the arms in the style of a full nelson. They were done with the teasing now, finally slamming Gumi down onto their slicked up shafts with a loud, wet pop. The high pitched shriek that escaped their Pipsqueak was music to their ears, bouncing the smaller girl up and down their powerful, meaty cocks. The fan was in a world of both pain and pleasure as she was violently forced back and forth on the two fuck-poles, both of her holes being stretched to their absolute limit.

Gumi could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her tongue hanging from her mouth as drool leaked from her lower lip. The green haired whore could feel both wrestlers throbbing inside of her with every harsh thrust, feral grunts and low, breathy moans filled the fanatic’s ears as the sounds of flesh smacking filled the arena. “Sh-Shit, ya really know how to pick ‘em Luka,” Meiko began to pant, her thrusts increasing in both speed and force, “I feel like I’m already gonna bust a nut in this bitch~!” Luka screwed her eyes shut, panting hotly into Gumi's ear as she began picking up the pace as well. "It's like this whore was made for us, I-I think I'm about to cum too," The pink haired heel hissed as her nails dug into the flabby flesh of the pipsqueak's thighs.

The duo shoved as deep as they could into Gumi's holes one last time and blew their fat load into her, rope after rope pumping into her soft body at a steady rate. The pipsqueak could feel her stomach expand with Luka's white hot seed, some left over spunk was running down the duo's shafts as they slowly pulled out of her. The smaller girl went limp as the two unceremoniously dropped her into the ring, leaving her a bloated, cum filled mess on the canvas. Luka was panting heavily as she readjusted her leotard, tucking her softening cock back into the outfit, "Ah Meiko, I don't think I've cum that hard in my care- what are you doing?" The pinkette was about to exit the ring when she turned to see her partner squatting beside the now unconscious fan, furiously pumping her girthy cock.

"What does it look like Pinky," The brunette snapped back, a sly smirk on her face as she continued beating her meat over the sleeping whore's face "Just wanted to give this lil' whore a parting gift~" The pink haired heel rolled her eyes and let out a soft chuckle, leaving a pink slip with their number beside the pipsqueak, "Make sure to give this to her when you're done, I'll meet you at the locker room~." Meiko bit her lip, letting out several muffled grunts as her body began to tense up. The devil bucked her hips and cursed loudly as she released another thick load all over Gumi's face, her body shivered as the last ropes of spunk left her cock head. Meiko rose to her feet and snickered, looking down at the slut's cum covered body and blowing a kiss before exiting the ring to follow Luka to the locker room. "See ya around, Pipsqueak~" 

After that fateful night, Gumi became the Devil's Depths' personal cum dumpster. She'd come by every night to help the two wrestler's relieve themselves, taking as many loads as possible. They said that meeting your heroes wasn't as good as it was made to be, but with Gumi, that statement couldn't have been any more false. From now on Gumi wore her new title of Pipsqueak with pride, thanking Akari above that she was blessed with such an honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of making a poll to decide a very special prompt for this story and maybe one for what fandom I should write for next.
> 
> What do you guys think?


	5. Bunny Booty Call (Yukari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "since it's April and it means Easter, could you do Yukari/futa!Gumi, please?"
> 
> Requested by: Tsunraru-chan (I decided to get experimental with this prompt if you don't mind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most experimental chapter as I tried to write both phone sex and Dom Gumi. Because of this, it may seem kind of awkward, I still hope you enjoy this chapter regardless.
> 
> (There will be a sequel to this prompt that will be much better than this, I was in a bit of a creative block when working on this. And I'm sincerely sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest)

Today was shaping up to possibly be the slowest school club meeting that Gumi ever had the displeasure of sitting through. It wasn’t  _ boring _ per se, being part of the occult club was like watching a group of conspiracy theorists going for each other’s throats, which was always funny for the first minute or two. But for some reason, she couldn’t even find joy in watching Saya and the other girls debating the existence of ghosts from a polaroid that had nothing on it. The greenette watched from her desk as the madness unfolded when she heard a low buzzing from the pocket of her hoodie. Gumi checked her messages to see a new one from her lover Yukari, a seemingly innocent message at that.

_ BunnyBae: Hiya! What are you up to right now? _

_ BabyCarrot: At a club meeting right now, it’s pretty damn boring. What about you? _

_ BunnyBae: Just got back from the “costume” store, bought myself something neat ;) _

It didn’t take long until red flags to go off in Gumi’s head as she stared at the messages. The quotation marks around costume and the winky face at the end were enough for the greenette to realize the bunny girl was planning something. She nervously looked up from her phone to check if anyone was spying on her. Aside from the occasional dirty look from Kokusenya, the coast seemed to be clear. Letting out a low sigh, Gumi rested a hand on her cheek and began typing a response with an annoyed look on her face.

_ BabyCarrot: I don’t know what you’re planning but can it wait until  _ **_after_ ** _ I’m done with this meeting? _

_ BunnyBae: What makes you think I’m planning something, sweetie pie? _

_ BunnyBae: I just wanted to tell you about my new costume, didn’t think you’d get so worked up over it. XD _

Gumi’s eyes narrowed at the phone screen, the hand clutching her cell began to shake a little. She could practically see Yukari smirking at her through the screen, challenging her to question her further so she could dive in for the kill. The mere thought of it was enough for Gumi’s cock to start stirring in her shorts, not straining against the fabric but it hardened enough for the greenette to notice. Gumi huffed as she typed a rather scathing response, her free hand clutching the side of her face.

_ BabyCarrot: Listen here, I don’t have time to put up with your teasing. I’m already suffering at this meeting and I don’t need a stiffie on top of that! _

_ BabyCarrot: So you better keep it in your pants or else I’m not touching you for a week! _

Gumi shoved her phone back into her pocket, only for it to start buzzing a minute later. Hoping that it was at least Yukari apologizing profusely, she took the phone back out to check her messages once more. Of course, it wasn’t an apology or a promise of being a good girl, it seemed the bunny still had a lot of fight left in her. She had to be pretty horny if she was this persistent in trying to seduce the greenette. In one simple text, Yukari managed to change Gumi’s mood from bored and irritated to seething with horny rage.

_ BunnyBae: Alright then. I guess you won’t be getting any of this when you get home… _

_ BunnyBae: Img03.jpeg _

Gumi’s eyes widened as the image popped up on her screen, her body jerking up from her seat with a bright red blush on her face. Her free hand had clenched into a fist and slammed into the table, no doubt drawing the other club members' attention as her eyes were glued to the picture. There sat Yukari at the foot of their bed, dressed in what looked to be a tight, purple bunny suit and spreading her legs. The purple haired cutie wore a smug smile on her face, the bottom half of the corset had a hole torn into it which exposed her soaking wet pussy to the camera. Yukari’s breasts were peeking through the top of the outfit as well, her nipples hard as diamonds. And as the final pinch of salt in the wound, she had the balls to caption it with the line: “Easter Bunny looking for her eggs <3”.

Oh, that bitch was so dead! Gumi grit her teeth as her body shivered, the tent in her shorts becoming too tight to ignore. She glanced up from her phone to see her fears realized, the entire occult club was staring at her with looks of concern and confusion (sans Kokusenya, who was watching with amusement). She cleared her throat and put on the fakest smile she could muster, “Sorry, I read a...uh...news article that got me fired up.” Her lie didn’t seem to phase them as the occult enthusiasts kept staring at her like she just said something offensive. "Why are you blushing from a news article though," The club president broke the silence, tilting her head to the side as she took a sip of her juice box.

The short girl let out a loud squeak, sweat now dripping down her forehead. “W-Well, you see...the article was abou-” before the greenette finished her sentence, she bolted out of the meeting room and slammed the door behind her. Assuming that none of the club members would come and look for her, she made a B-line for the closet bathroom and locked herself into the largest stall. Finally getting the taste of sweet sweet privacy, Gumi slowly pulled down her shorts to let her aching cock spring free. Her penis was of average size, standing at a fair 7 inches with no visible veins and a heavy pair of balls dangling underneath.

The shortstack's expression darkened as she looked back down at her phone, down at the lewd photo that got her in this mess to begin with. Slowly, she texted the bunny girl back with a demanding, almost threatening response before setting her phone onto the toilet paper holder. The greenette placed one of her hands on the wall to emphasize her venomous expression, making herself look more intimidating in the dim lights of the stall.

_ BabyCarrot: set up a facetime...right now… _

It didn’t take long for the facetime request to pop up on her screen to which she quickly accepted, being greeted by her purple haired lover who was now laying against the head of the bed. Yukari was holding the phone up to her body selfie style, still decked out in her bunny suit. The top of her corset pulled down so her small, perky breasts were visible, her free hand teasingly circling one of them. “Aww, why the long face cutie pie,” the skinny girl purred, still wearing that shit-eating grin on her face.

“Don’t “cutie pie” me, you  _ slut _ ,” Gumi hissed, punctuating her words by banging her hand against the wall which only made the bunny girl’s smile grow wider. “I see you got my picture,” Yukari hummed, slowly circling the tips of her fingers around one of her stiff nipples, “Did you enjoy the view~?” The shortstack responded with a low growl, the purple haired slut could see pre-cum glistening from her bulbous tip. “There aren’t enough words to describe how  _ furious _ I am with you,” Gumi murmured, her hand dragging down her soft belly and down to her stiff erection ,“I had to make a complete ass of myself just to get here…”

The bunny girl chuckled as her fingers pulled away from her breast, her hand gliding down her stomach and to her pussy off screen. “Oh, that’s such a shame,” Yukari’s voice had taken a patronizing tone, panning the camera down to reveal her fingers tracing along the folds of her pussy, “Does that mean you’re gonna punish me, hunny bun?” The bunny certainly knew how to push her buttons and it was driving her up a fucking wall! But as Yukari began to prod at her pussy with her fingers, Gumi thought up something sinister as a small grin spread across her face.

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” The shortstack cooed, circling a thumb around the leaking head of her cock, “Keep your hands off your pussy...” Her smirk grew wider as Yukari’s hand froze above her pussy, the camera panning up to reveal a shocked expression on the purple haired girl’s face. The bunny girl seemed to be unable to comprehend Gumi’s command, she was allowed to touch herself during every other session and now she’s not allowed to do it? “You...you’re not serious are you,” Yukari questioned, her voice giving off the slightest hint of concern. 

The shortstack snickered darkly, squeezing the head of her cock before starting to slowly pump her shaft. “Oh I’m absolutely serious, sluts like you don’t  _ deserve  _ to touch themselves,” Gumi’s voice was husky, almost scratchy as she spoke through gritted teeth, “You’re just gonna have to sit there and listen to me~” The bunny girl stared at Gumi dumbfounded, a small whine escaping her lips “B-But, that’s not fair!” The greenette couldn’t help but laugh at this, the way Yuakri’s mood shifted so easily was pathetic. “Wanna know what else isn’t fair? Sending your girlfriend nudes in front of her class,” Gumi snarled, slamming her hand on the wall once again which got a yelp from the bunny girl. 

Yukari was gripping the sheets beside her, squirming in her mattress. She had already been edging herself before sending the picture, it was clear in the desperate look in her eyes. Gumi licked her lips at the sight of the purple haired girl squirming, humming as she began to stroke her cock faster, “Well ain’t that an adorable face, perhaps I should keep like this~?” Yukari squeaked at the harsh tone in Gumi’s voice, her juices were dripping down her thighs as her hands began to shake, “G-Gumi…please.” The greenette finally took her hand off of the wall and took a step back, giving the purple haired girl a better view of her cock. 

“Yeah, not so fun being teased over the phone is it,” Gumi was stroking her cock frantically now, using both of her hands as if she were fucking a fleshlight. She made sure to start moaning to push the knife further into the bunny girl. Yukari bit her lip and shook her head, whimpering like a puppy who’s waiting for its owner, “I-I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. J-Just stop teasing me like this!” The shortstack began panting as her cock began throbbing wildly in her hands, indicating her rapidly approaching climax. The feeling of jerking off in front of her girlfriend and making her watch and the sounds of her begging to pleasure herself but knowing she’s not allowed to, it made her feel like she was on top of the world.

With one final thrust into her hands Gumi cursed loudly and blew her load all over the bathroom floor. Rope after rope of seed surged from her cock like a garden hose, her body shuddering as the last of her orgasm dripped from the tip. As her orgasm subsided, so did the seething rage. “I’ll make a deal with you,” The greenette whispered shakily, her expression as she placed her hands back on the wall for support, “If you keep your hands off of your pussy until...let’s say three hours after I get home, I’ll let you cum as much as you want. Does that sound fair?” Yukari slowly nodded, giving Gumi the most adorable puppy eyes she could muster, “Th-That sounds fair…”

The shortstack smiled as she picked up her phone from the holder, pulling her shorts back up as well. “I know it’s hard hun, but look on the bright side,” Gumi began in a reassuring voice, narrowing her eyes and giving the bunny girl a sultry smile similar to the one in her picture, “It’s gonna make my cock inside you feel all the more satisfying~” Yukari sighed loudly, letting go of the bed sheets and folding her arms, “Don’t you have a meeting to be at?” Gumi’s smile quickly faded, being replaced with a look of horror as she heard a loud knocking on the bathroom door and Saya’s squeaky voice calling her. Yukari snickered and quickly ended the call without saying goodbye, the last thing Gumi saw was the bunny girl smiling smugly once again.

The greenette swallowed thickly as she exited the stall, knowing she had a lot of explaining to do. But on the brightside, she had the sweet sweet sight of her pent-up girlfriend riding her to look forward to. Putting on her fake smile once again, she marched towards the bathroom door, ready to finish her day as quickly as possible.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a futa, I imagine Gumi being like the green haired girl from that Futabu hentai (Small cock comapred to the rest, but has the biggest loads)


	6. Planting the Seed (A bunch of VFlowers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I might make a request? Gumi x vFlower gangbang - Flower invites Gumi to 'come see something interesting', which turns out to mean 'there's 12+ of me at once'; kinkiness ensues (at least half of the Flowers are futas). Bonus points for any of the following:  
> -bukkake  
> -excessive foreplay with Gumi receiving  
> -multiple penetration  
> -gradual stomach bulge  
> -use of both V3 'pistil' and V4 'stamen' Flower  
> -an unexpected visitor during the afterglow   
> -Gumi passing out from overstimulation and waking up to a single Flower admiring her in the aftermath (with confirmation from Flower that she wasn't imagining things or dreaming or anything)
> 
> (Also wanted to see some cunnilingus and squirting as well as some titplay)
> 
> Requested By: Suomynona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the hardest chapter to make and also the longest it's taken me to finish due to a number of reasons. I was dealing with a bad case of writer's block, my school year's almost finished so the homework was increasing, and I couldn't decide on how I wanted to tackle this request.
> 
> I apologize for such a long wait and thank you for your patience.

Darkness, that was what greeted Gumi when she opened the door to Flower’s apartment. The greenette was understandably confused as she pulled her phone out of her pocket to check her messages. Fifteen minutes ago Flower sent a text that read: “ _ Oi babe, could you come over? Got something cool to show ya, This is very important.” _ How the heck was Flower going to show her something that was “very important” if she wasn’t home? Gumi decided that she might as well look for her, maybe Flower was just trying to pull a prank on her.

“Hun, are you there,” The pipsqueak called out, wandering into the darkness of her lover’s living room. She swore she could hear a soft sucking sound coming from the shadows as she felt around for the light switch. “I’m sorry I didn’t get your text sooner. I was still at the studi-,” Gumi’s words were cut off with a sharp gasp as she felt a set of hands grabbing her breasts firmly, the door slamming shut behind her. Her phone dropped to the floor as the mystery assailant jumped her and she swore she could feel someone else pressing into her back.

A click was heard and the lights flipped on, letting Gumi get a good look at her surroundings. All of the living room’s furniture was moved to the side, sans the couch and her fluffy carpet. On the carpet laid Flower, her toned, athletic body completely bare as she was making out with what appeared to be another her. This clone flower’s body was much more feminine and pale, her hair done up in pigtails like her original Gothic style. She looked to her sides to see two of the same Flower holding onto her breasts, both of them wearing sinister smiles on their faces.

As the icing of the cake to this madness, surrounding her girlfriend and her clone were  _ 10 more flowers! _ The circle of Flower was composed of her previous styles, the Gothic Pistil and the much more boyish, short-haired stamen. The greenette’s eyes widened as she noticed something that made her legs turn into jelly, hanging between the stamens’ legs were thick, heavy cocks. Judging from what little she could see, the cocks looked to be a menacing 11 inches as thick as her wrist. They didn’t seem to have balls dangling underneath them which was slightly disappointing, but the size and girth made up for it in spades.

“Like what you see sugar,” the pistil on her right purred as the two clones began to slowly knead Gumi’s ample bust, causing the green haired slut to writhe against them. The left side pistil giggled and undid the buttons of the pipsqueak's shirt one by one , “How about we get you buttered up for the rest of ‘em,” the second clone whispered huskily in her ear. The two pistils yanked the vest off in a single tug, causing the greenette’s bare breasts to spill out (she had gone commando today). 

She didn’t have time to comprehend what was happening before Pistil #1 latched onto her breasts, gently sucking on her erect nipple with a low hum. As the greenette screwed her eye shut and squirmed harder, the second pistil called out to the crowd of clones. “Oi, stamen! Got a new piece of meat, for ya,” she shouted, drawing the attention of 4 of the stamens as she yanked down Gumi’s pants. Pistil #1 giggled as the 4 futas came to join them, occasionally flicking her tongue across the pipsqueak’s nipple before sucking on it harder than before.

Gumi was mewling like a kitten in heat, her heart thumping wildly as she kept her eyes closed. This wasn’t happening was it? There was no way that something this wild would be anything but a dream. Suddenly, the boob sucking had ceased and the pipsqueak found herself shoved to the ground by Pistil #1. Her eyes shot open to find the 4 stamens staring down at her, their cocks rock hard and ready to rumble as they wore smug smiles on their faces. “Well well, Flower sure knows how to pick ‘em doesn't she,” the first stamen snarked, kneeling in front Gumi’s face with cock aimed at her mouth.

Stamen #2 chuckled and moved to her front, where Pistil #2 positioned herself in between Gumi’s leg after shoving #1 away. The second futa straddled the greenette’s belly, resting her cock in between her soft bust before signaling pistil 2 to start licking. Like a chain reaction successfully going off, Pistil 2 began to lap at Gumi’s pussy like a dog, causing the greenette to let out a high pitched squeal which was quickly silenced by Stamen 1’s cock. The greenette gagged loudly around #1’s cock, her eyes widening in surprise from how easily the whole cock slid down her throat.

The second stamen wasted no time in her movements, thrusting in and out of the pipsqueaks tits like a piston. Number 3 and number 4 were by the sides of Gumi’s face, frantically jerking their cocks as Stamens 1 and 2 fucked into her (or in #3’s case, getting her cock stroked by pistil 1). Gumi could feel her mind slipping, shamelessly moaning around Stamen 1’s cock as Pistil 2’s tongue slid expertly along her soaking wet folds. “Heh, I think the lil’ slut’s about to burst already,” the second stamen teased through gritted teeth, mumbling profanities under her breath as she continued her erectile assault on the greenette’s breasts.

Pistil 2 snickered against the pipsqueak's pussy, switching from licking at her folds to sucking her clit in a similar manner to Pistil 1's tit sucking. Gumi's eyes rolled into the back of her head as a high pitched squeal around the first Stamen's cock, her juices squirting into the eager Pistil's mouth. Stamen 1 shoved her cock out of Gumi's mouth so numbers 2 - 4 could blow their thick, warm seed all over the green haired slut's chest and face. But of course, this was only the beginning for Gumi as the second stamen dismounted her stomach and rolled her onto her back with her boot.

Numbers 3 and 4 propped Gumi onto her hands and knees so the first futa could lay underneath her, her erect cock perfectly aligned with the pipsqueak's pussy. Number 2 stayed behind the greenette with the pistils, pressing her cock against Gumi's anus with her hands digging into her hips. The four boyish clones nodded to each other, giving number 2 the okay to force the short girl down onto her and number 1’s stiff rods, fully sheathing themselves inside of the greenette in one fell swoop. Once again, Gumi’s high pitched cries were silenced by a fat cock shoving down her throat, this time belonging to Stamen 3.

The 3 stamens’ thrusts were quick and violent, a small bulge appeared in her stomach from the sheer size of Stamen 1’s cock stretching her open. Their position was perfect for the 4 stamens, everytime Gumi bounced on number 1’s cock, number 2’s cock penetrated her asshole at the same time. Meanwhile number 3 grabbed a hold of the pipsqueak’s greenlocks and began violently pumping her hips against her mouth, making sure that every hole was stuffed. The fourth Stamen on the other hand, stayed back from the action, preferring to have fun with the two pistils.

Gumi’s body felt like it was on fire, drool leaking from the corner of her bottom lip as her arms flailed around like a ragdoll against their rock hard, athletic bodies. The sounds of the pipsqueak’s muffled cries and flesh smacking mixed in with the clones’ grunts and growls as the stamens began thrusting at a quicker, more violent pace. She could hear the real Flower moaning in this menagerie of fucking, getting a similar pounding from her batch of doppelgangers as well. It wasn’t long before the pipsqueak felt their warm spunk flooding her holes, the tiny, cock shaped bulge in her stomach expanding to accommodate the Stamen’s massive load. 

Position after position, load after load, Gumi was taken in almost every position imaginable. Spitroasted, hoisted up into the air and plowed standing up, taking two cocks inside her weeping cunt, and at one point she had taken two cocks in her ass at once. With every shift in position the bulge in her belly grew wider and wider as the cum kept coming, her body growing more and more sensitive and her own juices spurting from in between her legs. In her final position she was back on her knees with Number 1 violently fucking her throat with the other 3 stamens preparing another bukkake for her. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was the stamen shoving her head into her crotch, holding her in place with the cock force, fully down her throat until she passed out.

After an hour or two Gumi had awoken with a loud wheeze, opening her eyes to see that all of the flower clones had disappeared. Looking down she could see the one true Flower, nuzzling her face into the pipsqueak’s belly with a bit of cum dripping from her lips. The greenette groaned softly, the soreness in her body finally catching up to her. She couldn’t remember what had happened hours ago, almost like she had the memory fucked out of her.

“Wh...what happened,” Gumi whispered in a hoarse voice, her throat still sore from the violent pounding hours earlier. The punk rock girl chuckled and patted her girlfriend’s bloated belly, a soft smile resting on her face, “Oh nothin’ much, just snuck into Anon and Kanon’s room and snatched a device they were workin’ on.” The greenette’s eyes widened at Flower’s explanation, looking around to see the cum stains on the floor and the furniture still moved to the side. “W-Wait, you mean all of that was real!?”

Flower’s smile turned into a mischievous grin, scooting up to give the cum covered greenette a big ‘ol kiss on the cheek. “Well duh, of course it was real ya doofus,” The white haired butch chuckled, playfully nibbling on Gumi’s ear, “They had a fuckin field day with me until you showed up~” The greenette sighed and cuddled closer to Flower’s body, . “Next time you pull a stunt like this, I’m topping,” was all she said before the two girls fell back asleep, smile on their faces and cum all over them.

The evening was made even better when Flower’s roommate Yukari came home, forced to witness the aftermath of their clone-filled orgy. The poor bunny had to clean all of it up and gave the two love birds a pretty intense scolding when they finally woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Winner of the Milestone poll was a tie betweem "Muscle Worship with Lily" and "Ten Faced Gang Bang"
> 
> While Lily will be a chapter in this story, the Ten Faced story will be a standalone fic separate from Gumi Gets WRECKED.


	7. Once You Go Ghost...(VY1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gumi x VY1/Kiku...  
> Gumi finds a floral hairpin in her closet, puts it on, and finds it won't come off. She discovers a spirit of sorts is tied to the hairpin, which allows her to physically interact with its wearer. Said spirit turns out to have a lewd streak, and she starts 'interacting' with Gumi while she's out and about on her day."
> 
> Requested by: Anny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Vy1 gets to have a go at Gumi's puss puss!
> 
> This was an entertaining chapter to write. It's fun writing Gumi as some exhibitionist slut and it was a decent challenge to write ghost sex. I also took some of the feedback in the previous chapters and added more color descriptions to Gumi to help narration, hopefully this makes her appearance in the stories easier to envision.

Gumi was practically panicking as she fumbled around her walk-in closet, struggling to button up the vest of an orange business suit that was possibly one size too small for her. Miriam was visiting the Vocaloid HQ for a business meeting and the greenette wanted to look her best, no way in hell was she going to the meeting dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. In her fruitless attempt to fully button up her vest, she had tripped over a stray coat hanger and fell flat on her back. The impact caused several objects on the top shelf to scatter across the floor, one of which was a stray hairpin that fell into her emerald lockes.

The carrot colored girl groaned softly as she sat up to face the full body mirror, her eyes widening at the sight before her. The hairpin looked amazing on her! The dull, pink flowers and little grey wings made a beautiful contrast to the bright oranges and greens of her vest and trousers, the long strand of leather that hung from the pin made it look like Gumi had a purple hair extension. Ever since she found the hairpin while cleaning out her closet, she had never considered wearing it until this very moment. It was just the finishing touch that the bubbly employee was looking for!

With her attire finally complete and the last button of her vest still unbuttoned, Gumi rose to her feet with a big smile on her face and rushed out of her closet. It didn’t take long for things to become out of the ordinary, the walk to the office was only the beginning of what was to come. A heavy chill ran through her body like she was out in the snow without a jacket despite it being 80 degrees outside, it was like a human sized ice pack wrapped around her body as tight as a snake coiling around a mouse.

This odd feeling persisted until she was face to face with the studio doors, where her body re-heated at such a fast rate it made Gumi go as stiff as a board for a few seconds. The orange suited girl tried to forget about the cold spell as quickly as possible, pushing the glass doors of the studio open and stumbling into the main lobby. Gumi didn't have time to fully adjust herself before the intercom went off, a femimine, robotic voice requesting Internet Co. and Crypton to meet Miriam at the meeting hall. Fuck...she didn’t have any time for a last minute mirror check, she might as well just wing it and hope for that no more strange stuff to happen in the hall.

The meeting itself was a vastly important one regarding Miriam and Miku’s new business decision, the introduction of  _ Piapro Studio  _ and what would happen to the vocaloids because of it. Gumi was in the far back of the round table with the rest of Internet Co. LTD, Gakupo was sitting on her left and Lily was sitting on her right. Normally the colorfully dressed girl would feel at ease with the two of them beside her, but of course...something strange had to happen once again. The hairpin felt like it was tightening in her hair, causing her to wince in her seat. Gumi’s slim fingers gripped the edge of her table and her legs went stiff, she could feel a tingling sensation in her thighs as well. 

The orange suited girl's eyes slowly dragged to Lily, assuming that the blonde was trying to be a major flirt and teasing her from under the desk only to find her paying attention to the meeting like everyone else. Gumi let out a soft gasp as the tingling sensation turned into a pushing feeling, like something was pressing into her legs. The greenette looked under the desk as discreetly as she could manage, coming face to face with what appeared to be a pair of disembodied, pale hands that were massaging every inch of her legs. The employee's eyes widened in shock, the pair of hands were accompanied by a hairpin that looked  _ exactly  _ like the one tightening around her hair. Before she could truly comprehend what was going on, a soft, motherly voice rang in her head that tried to ease her tension.  **"Pay me no mind Megumi-San, focus on the task at hand and let me do my thing~"**

The greenette swallowed thickly and nodded, pulling her head from out under the desk and tried to focus on the presentation once again. She felt shivers running up her spine as the hands slid across the fabric of her lime green slacks, teasingly pulling on the crimson belt holding them up which caused her to squirm. Despite the circumstances, Gumi was starting to pant in anticipation as her belt was unbuckled and her lime green slacks were yanked down. The floating pair began to slowly rub her inner thigh, their nimble fingers tracing along the outside of her weeping pussy.

Her body felt like it was on fire, she was aching for more of the assailant's touch. Gumi's eyes frantically scanned the room, noticing that some of the vocaloids were staring at her. Most of them were trying to pay the horny girl no mind and gave her passing glances, Lily and Chika were watching her in amusement, and Luka was eying her in absolute disgust. Unlike the rest of the office, Miriam was none the wiser as she continued to explain the changes to the business.

The mere thought of everyone watching her turned the greenette on even more, the magnitude of her predicament becoming clear as day to her. She was getting off in front of her peers, in front of her own boss! When would an opportunity like this ever show itself again? Gumi began to slide a hand through the gap in her unbuttoned, orange business suit, shamelessly fondling her breast through the grey bra underneath.

Her actions elicited a low chuckle from the mysterious voice, its fingers now dragging up and down her pink slit.  **"Mmmh...somebody's getting eager,"** The assailant teased as its fingers prodded at Gumi's aching pussy.  **"Push your chair back Megumi-San, I want to get a good look at you~"** The carrot suited girl obliged without a second thought, pushing her chair back and staring down between her legs. The assailant had finally revealed herself and Gumi was face to face with whom the hands belonged to. Under the desk sat a rather beautiful purple haired woman, her breasts spilling out of the beige kimono that hugged her curvy frame. Her skin was as white as snow, her hair was worn in a bun using the hairpin, and her lips were covered in a bright red gloss.

**“How rude of me to keep myself a mystery for so long, you may call me...Kiku,”** Kiku purred before sticking out her tongue and giving the greenette’s pussy a good few licks,  **“I’m the spirit of the hairpin, and you wouldn’t believe how pent up I’ve been while waiting in there…”** . Gumi arched her back in her seat and whined blissfully, pinching her nipples through the grey fabric of her bra as she reached her free hand down to grab a hold of the spirit’s violet locks. Unfortunately for the employee, her skinny hand simply passed through Kiku’s head like she was grasping at the air. The spirit glanced up at her with an annoyed look on her face as she buried her face into the employee's weeping cunt, it was clear that she didn't want Gumi to touch her and wanted to be in full control.

Like a wild animal, Kiku began lapping at the carrot colored girl, her nose tickling against the hairy green bush that rested above her clit. Gumi threw her head back and let out a high pitched mewl, throwing any bit of shame she had left out of the window as she bucked against her seat. The spirit hummed lustfully at the employee's behavior, digging her nails deep into her squishy thighs as her tongue expertly swirled around her inner walls. Everyone was looking at her now as her strange behavior was too much to ignore, their sickened gazes mixed with Kiku's tongue were driving Gumi closer and closer to the edge. **"You're such a slut Megumi-San. Letting me toy with you in public like this? I bet you're already about to squirt,"** Kiku hissed, her voice coming from the hairpin as her body scratched at the carrot colored girl's thighs and harshly flicked her tongue against her hole.

The harsh words ringing through her head were enough to drive Gumi off the edge, sticking her tongue out of her mouth and screaming in ecstasy as juices gushed out of her pussy and into Kiku's mouth. The spirit purred happily as she swallowed every last drop of the brightly colored employee's ejaculate, pulling away from her legs and letting out a low, husky giggle. The greenette hunched over in her seat, staring down at the spirit and panting heavily with a drunk smile on her face. **"I'll let you have your revenge at a later time, but for now...you have some things to sort out,"** Kiku snickered as she phased down into the floor, disappearing from the greenette's line of vision.

Gumi continued to stare at the spot where the spirit used to be, her vision still hazy from the intense orgasm. A loud cough broke her out of the drunken haze and the greenette perked up to see everyone staring at her like they just witnessed her committing a murder, even Miriam was glaring at her with hands resting on her hips. "Holy shit hon, did you just bust a nut from a meeting," Chika asked, barely containing her laughter. The employee squeaked loudly and flushed a deep red, frantically pulling her green slacks back up and re-adjusting her belt. She had to have a private meeting with Miriam to get a stern talking to, she also had to write 3 full pages of the phrase "I will not pleasure myself during work."

The employee buried her face in her hands and groaned in frustration, realizing she could've just excused herself to the bathroom to play with the spirit. She used supernatural means to fufil a deep dark fantasy for nothing...at least she had a new ghost girlfriend now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus HC talk: The host body of Vy1 cannot physically speak, she can only make noises like hums, purrs, and moans. Her speaking voice comes from the hairpin itself and can be heard through the wearer's head as Kiku does her business.
> 
> Next Chapter: "Passion of The Horny" featuring: Lily Masuda ;D


	8. Where's Gumi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm not abandoning Gumi Gets WRECKED, but there are some announcements I need to make about the story's development and the making of future projects.

I just wanted to address some things regarding the lack of updates on Gumi Gets WRECEKD as well as some general announcements.

Now the infrequent updates haven't been much of a problem as it was usually because I was either procrastinating, focusing on school, or overthinking the best way to illustrate the prompts. But as the months went on, things for all of us in the world got worse and worse and it's gotten harder for me to stay positive. As such, my creative morale has been at an all time low and working on Gumi Gets Wrecked began to be more stressful as a result...so I've been taking an actual break from this story to de-stress and hopefully get myself back on track. 

I'm now in a better state of mind and I'll be back to whipping up spicy Gumi-centric content. However, request will be closed for the time being so apologies to anyone who was hoping to post a request, right now I want to get the rest of the requests I currently have done as well as some other stories I've had planned on the side (I recently played Helltaker and absolutely need to lewd it). 

Also, I'll finally give you more information on the Ten-Faced Story that was teased back in chapter 6. Ten-Faced is going to be the pilot chapter of a pseudo sequel called _Gumi Gets WRECEKD (By Herself)._ The story itself will be 6 chapters of our precious lil' bean being fucked by alternate versions of herself (Evillious, Panda Hero, that sort of thing.) Think of it like The Ringed City DLC of GGW, except you don't have to pay for it and there isn't a dude with a machine gun crossbow coming to kick your ass.

Thank you for your patience and remember to stay safe, stay strong, and most importantly...stay horny.


	9. The Passion Of The Horny (Lily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Winner of the Milestone pole is: Muscle Worship with Lily"
> 
> Requested by: The dumb dumb who wrote "Betweem" when he originally announced this story at the end of Flower's chapter. (How did I not notice that error until now?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back~? That's right, I've gotten myself back on track both mentally and creatively and I'm happy to announce the return of our favorite lil' slut. <3
> 
> This story may be a bit shorter than the others, but this was more of a self-indulgent piece compared to the rest. Muscle worship is one of my biggest kinks and it was great to finally write it. And Buff!Lily is the best thing the vocaloid fandom has ever come up with, don't @me.
> 
> Also, I added a character blacklist to the rules to make them a bit less vague.

Gumi had always considered herself as a fairly religious girl. She didn’t follow everything the bible told her to do but she prayed every night before bed so it balanced out. However, when she walked in on her girlfriend working out for the first time, she was about ready to convert and start worshipping at the altar of abs! She was face to face with god, a bigger, way hotter god named Lily Masuda!

The rockstar stood in the far back of the studio’s gym completely naked, her “Bullet Club” T-shirt and light blue jeans scattered across the gym mats with no signs of underwear. Hoisted over her broad shoulders was a large barbell weighing around 300 pounds, and here she was carrying it on her like an empty backpack. With every successful squat, sweat flung off of Lily’s golden locks as she let out a low grunt of exertion. Such a feat of strength was already making the green haired cutie’s heart beat wildly, but her eyes were more drawn to the body of her lover than anything else.

Lily was _huge_ , built in a way that would make the average bodybuilder proud. Her well defined arms were flexed as she held the barbell over her head, the veins feintly bulging as they strained. Her stomach creased to further expose her shredded 6-pack abs, drenched in sweat like the rest of her body. And the legs, dear god her legs! Her thighs were built like two slabs of concrete and her calves were just as bulky. The bright lights of the gym shined off of the blonde’s sweaty muscles which made her powerful body look even more intimidating, like Gumi was witnessing the second coming of christ.

The blonde looked so much different given her position, the way her muscles bulged out gave her an almost hulking physique. God, it made the much smaller Gumi want to faint. Her breath was slow and ragged as she just stood there, watching her lover work her body to its absolute limit. The green haired cutie pressed her thighs together to try and ease the tension now building up in her loins, her vision growing blurry as if she was in a lust-filled haze. She swore she could feel a wet patch start to form in the fabric of her lime green shorts, slowly approaching the blonde to get a closer look without a second thought. 

Every grunt from her lover and the clicks of metal were like music to her ears. Gumi's breathing turned into frantic, horny panting as the sweet smell of musk began to invade her nostrils, the way her muscles twitched under the weight of the bar made her heart skip a beat. The shorter girl caught a glimpse of Lily's face when she finally stopped walking, sharp and feminine in a way that complimented her body perfectly. Judging from her calm, determined expression, it was clear that the rockstar was paying her no mind. Her focus was solely on the work-out, everything else was tuned out.

As she continued to stare, dirty thoughts began to fill the nasty little crevice that was Gumi's mind. Oh, the things she'd do to have her face buried in those abs, or have those thick thighs wrapped around her head. Maybe if she was lucky, Lily would wrestle her to the ground and pin her with those strong arms, tear off her panties and just finger the daylights out of her sobbing, wet, cu-

“See somethin’ ya like Dollface~?”

Gumi let out a loud yelp, going as stiff as a board as Lily’s smooth, masculine voice broke the shortstack out of her trance. The barbell had been discarded, resting behind the blonde's feet as she towered over Gumi's shorter, chubbier frame. The green haired diva cleared her throat, nervously looking up at her lover as she tugged at the collar of her orange dress shirt. "H-Hey Lily...I didn't notice you'd be here," she lied, "W-What a coincidence!" The rock star only let out a soft chuckle, folding her arms and lifting a brow as her smirk grew wider. “I never thought of you bein’ a voyeur,” Lily teased, taking one step forward which made the smaller girl yelp and jerk backwards, "I expected better from you babe~." The diva’s face was as red as a tomato now, her legs quivering underneath her as she stared into Lily's bright blue eyes.

"I-I can explain," Gumi whimpered as she pulled the collar of her shirt over her mouth, trying to avert her gaze from the amazon in front of her. Lily tilted her head to side and hummed softly, her eyes narrowing like a priest looking down upon a sinner, “Oh really? Do tell, I’d _love_ to hear ya try an’ explain this one~.” The green haired diva swallowed thickly, shivering in a mix of fear and arousal as the rock star stared into her very soul, “L-.Luka wanted me to remind you about our meeting tomorrow, a-about the Nico Nico Party event.” Gumi’s voice was as shaky as her breath, struggling to keep her eyes off of those rippling abs as she lies through her teeth. “Oh really? Last time I checked, Luka didn’t trust you with givin’ out reminders to the other ‘loids,” Lily asked, throwing a wrench into Gumi’s plan with ease, “Are you sure ya didn't just come here t' watch me pumpin' Iron~?"

The diva shrunk further into her shirt, the tension was driving her insane! Lily could sense that it was getting to her too, finally taking a few steps back to leave a gap between them. "Aight, I'll take your word for it," she said in an almost casual tone as she stretched out her back, making Gumi pull her head out of her shirt and let out a loud sigh of relief. "...Though you're not gettin' off that easily, I still gotta punish ya for spyin' on me~."

 _"Yes my goddess, punish me like the little sinner I am. Make me feel unworthy to walk the same soil as you~!"_ Gumi screamed internally as a lustful shudder racked her body, swallowing thickly and instinctively dropping to her knees. She couldn't begin to comprehend what was happening to her, she's seen Lily naked before but seeing her like this? It felt like their first time all over again. Lily grinned from ear to ear as she watched the green slut kneel in front of her, taking a seat up against the wall and curling her finger towards the smaller girl. "C'mere kitten~"

The diva let out a shaky breath as she placed her hands on the mats, slowly crawling over to the beautiful deity like the dog she was. The musky scent of her lover grew stronger as Gumi's head found its place between Lily's large, meaty thighs, gently gripping onto them as she looked up at her new savior like a lost animal. The rock star reached down to firmly grasp a hand full of Gumi's emerald locks, slowly guiding her head up to her 6 pack. "Y'know...all that liftin' left my body pretty tense, you wouldn't mind loosening it up for me...would ya~?"

Oh my god, this is actually happening! Ever so slowly, Gumi submissively stuck out her tongue and hesitantly dragged it up the valley of abdominals, the bittersweet taste of sweat dancing along her pallet. She was instantly hooked on the taste, letting out a high pitched whine as she began to swirl her tongue around the bricks lining Lily's stomach. The rock star's tight grip on the diva’s hair loosened up as she sighed blissfully, resting her big, strong hand on the back of her girlfriend's head.

"That's it babe, I'm feelin' better already," The blonde praised, gently running her fingers through Gumi's emerald locks as she watched the little slut work her magic. The diva dug her nails into the tender flesh of Lily's thighs as her licks became more frantic, her eyes completely glossed over like she was being hypnotized. This was her heaven now, her church, her cathedral! She couldn't think of a fate more fitting of a whore like her, forever made to worship the body of her savior, her superior. Gumi's pussy burned with need, her juices running down her pillowy thighs. But she refused to finger herself, believing that her lover's pleasure was more important now. 

Lily snickered and pulled the green haired away from her stomach to get a good look at her. Gumi was panting heavily with her tongue sticking out, her eyes partly opened with hearts in them as drool leaked from her bottom lip. The blonde felt a strong sense of pride, knowing that few other girls could ever mold Gumi into slut the way she could. Slowly, she extended one of her arms and brought it into a hard flex, her bicep rising before the whore's mortal eyes. "Make sure t' give the arms some love, Kitten," the rock star whispered huskily, sounding almost demanding in a way. The diva shuddered as she let go of Lily's thighs, shifting her position so the diva was face to face with the blonde's bulging bicep. Gumi needed no further motivation, practically lunging towards it as she began to pepper the muscle with light kisses.

"There we go, good girl," Lily purred, a soft shiver running up her spine as the diva's soft lips pressed against her arm, "You must _really_ like big muscles huh~?" Gumi could only moan in response, giving the blonde's bicep a long, sloppy lick. The rock star chuckled in response, "So you're a voyuer _and_ a lil' muscle slut? Interesting~." The green haired whore pulled away from Lily's bicep after one final sloppy kiss, staring the blonde dead in the eyes as she uttered her first coherent sentence since they began, "When we get home…I want you to fuck me until I can barely walk…"

The blonde licked her lips at the diva's request, relaxing her arm and placing it back to her sides. "You've read my mind babe," Lily's hummed, reaching over to give Gumi's bubble butt a firm squeeze, "I'm gonna make your soul bleed when we get back…" The promise made the diva whimper in delight before she was unceremoniously nudged off of the rock star, leaving the shorter girl a lovey-dovey pile of mush as the blonde went to retrieve her clothes. “I’ll see ya later, sweet cheeks,” Lily laughed a little to herself as she exited the gym, in the process of throwing on her clothes as she did so.

Gumi thought to herself as Lily disappeared from her view, idly licking up the small puddles of sweat on the gym mats, “If this is what heaven feels like, then I’ll welcome the angels with open arms.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally called "Gym Bunny" but I ended up throwing a bunch of erotic religious references, so somebody on a discord server I'm on gave me the idea of calling it "Passion of The Horny".
> 
> Coming up next: "Easter Egg" Featuring Yuzuki Yukari


	10. Easter Eggs (Yukari #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna unnecessarily clear up the ambiguity and formally request a sequel chapter to "Bunny Booty Call" involving capacity play with plastic prop eggs... and excessive cum with your choice of related kinks."
> 
> Requested by: XIII/0/XV (Who's given me a few pointers on how to improve my writing, so big thanks to them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I want to give a big shout-out to rukoshitsuji who has created a similar prompt fic known as "flower and the honeypot". If you like vFlower more than I do and wanted to see the muse topping more often then I highly recommend you check it out. <3

Yukari was usually proud of her god-like libido. Whether she was topping or bottoming, the bunny girl was able to keep up with her sexual partners with relative ease. Today however was not one of those days. In fact, the purple haired girl wanted to curse herself for such a blessing. As if not being unable to touch herself wasn't bad enough, Gumi had decided she wasn't being punished hard enough for the sexting stunt she pulled hours prior to her arrival.

So here she was, lying flat on her back and handcuffed to her bed with her body almost completely bare, the only kind of clothing she had were a pair of black X's on her nipples and a headband of purple bunny ears. Fastened to her mouth like a gag was a decently sized black strap-on, ribbed for her green haired lover's pleasure and her pleasure alone. Yukari was at Gumi's complete mercy, forced to await her punishment as the chubby schoolgirl straddled her chest.

Gumi had her back turned to Yukari, bent over slightly as she fiddled with the box in between her slender legs. Much like the bunny girl, she was completely naked with only her socks equipped. Her smooth cock was standing at full attention, leaking a bit of pre-cum onto Yukari's slim stomach as Gumi teasingly shook her fat ass in the purple haired slut's face. "You know, I would've let you eat this ass out if you were a good girl," The green haired girl purred, giggling to herself as she popped the box open.

She savored Yukari's desperate whines, the way she shuddered under the pale girl's weight made her smile victoriously. "But you're not a good girl, you're just a naughty little slut in need of attention," Gumi spoke again, her voice becoming huskier and more threatening as she backed up against the strap-on. From the box she pulled out a big, plastic egg, already covered in a slimy gel as she prodded it against Yukari's wet folds. The bunny girl gasped against her dildo gag, her thin legs starting to quiver as she felt the foreign object press against her cunt.

The green haired dom chuckled darkly as she looked back at her purple haired whore, a sinister grin plastered on her face. "Remember what you captioned your nudes with? How you were an easter bunny looking for eggs," Gumi mused as she idly pressed the egg against Yukari's clit, "It looks like I found them. And you're gonna take every...last...one of them!" The schoolgirl punctuated the end of her sentence by shoving the egg deep inside the bunny girl's weeping cunt with a wet pop, causing her to loudly groan into the dildo. Yukari began to squirm harder against her cuffs, the dildo fastened to her mouth ocassionally slapping against the schoolgirl's fat cheeks.

The green haired girl grinned wider as she ever so slowly backed up against the toy, lifting her hips up so the tip pressed against the rim of her asshole. She took another egg from the box, adding it to the inside of her lover's pussy as she impaled herself on the dildo with a loud grunt. The green haired student took the time to grind her hips into the bunny girl's face before reaching for a third egg.

Yukari screwed her eyes shut and whimpered, her body going stiff as two more eggs slid inside of her eager hole. She felt absolutely bloated from the combined size of the eggs, stretching her pussy open in a way that no cock (real or not) ever could. "You're loving this aren't you, you little slut," Gumi growled as she ground her hips into the bunny girl's face, making the dildo stir around her inner walls. Yukari could only answer with a muffled, high pitched mewl as her arms twitched against the cuffs. The green haired student counted to herself as she continued to insert the eggs one by one, humping against the toy inside of her with every successful insertion. Yukari's stomach began expanding as more and more were shoved into her, it was almost impressive that the bunny girl could fit seven of these bad boys inside there. All the while, Yukari tugged against her bindings, moaning like a bitch in heat with each passing moment. Unfortunately for Gumi, seven seemed to be the limit for her lover as the eighth egg refused to join the rest of them. 

With her girlfriend properly stuffed, the schoolgirl sat up and placed her hands on Yukari's bloated stomach. "Now...I want you to hold those inside you until I cum," Gumi commanded sternly, being rewarded with an obedient whimper from the purple slut. The schoolgirl wasted no time in her movements, roughly slamming her hips onto the dildo repeatedly. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping and Gumi's feral grunts and groans, her asscheeks slapping into Yukari's face with every thrust. "Ngh...I bet you'd love to be in this position right now," Gumi hissed in a cruel, blissful voice, reaching down to furiously stroke her cock as she bounced faster on the toy. The school girl threw her head back and groaned louder, her cock starting to throb in her hand as the pre-cum dripped onto Yukari's belly. She could feel the head of her didlo grinding into her prostate, driving the school girl further and further into orgasm. The bunny girl whimpered and closed her legs, desperately trying to keep the eggs inside as Gumi demanded. 

"Maybe you should've thought of what would happen before sexting me in class," Gumi threw her head back and laughed blissfully, sweat starting to drip off of her body from the exertion, "Th-This is gonna be your fate for the rest of the week~!" Yukari’s heart was beating furiously as the schoolgirl’s riding grew more and more frantic, her climax teetering on the edge as she felt the first of the many eggs start to poke out of her pussy. Thankfully, god was being generous as the green haired girl gave one final slam of the hips and let out a primal cry of pleasure, hitting one of the fattest orgasms she’s ever hit. Cum spurted out of her cock like a broken faucet, rope after rope of her seed splattered all over the bunny bitch's lower half and the sheets of the bed. The green haired girl stuck out her tongue and sighed in pure bliss, shuddering as her orgasm continued to rock her body and the seed kept flowing. By the time her orgasm finally subsided, her lover's body was completely doused in semen and the bed was dripping with the stuff as well.

The school girl panted as she looked upon the fruits of her labor and her cock began to grow flaccid, slowly pulling herself off of the dildo and crawling off of the side of the bed. With a satisfied smirk, Gumi undid the straps of her dildo and pulled the toy off of the bunny's mouth which caused her to gasp loudly. The green haired girl chuckled and planted a soft kiss on Yukari's cheek, "Nice job hun...you can let the eggs out now," she whispered sweetly into the purple bitch's ear as she rested a hand on her stomach. 

"Th-Thank you," Yukari said, the first words spoken since this fuck fest began. The purple haired girl opened up her legs, biting her lip as she felt the first egg poke out of her vagina. She closed her eyes and mewled loudly as she began to push them out, reaching her own climax after expelling two of the wet, plastic eggs. Yukari's legs quivered and her juices dripped down her thighs as the objects slid out of her at a steady rate, meanwhile Gumi was humming softly and gently rubbing the bunny girl's belly as if the eggs were their children.

"There we go...good girl," The schoolgirl purred as she reached for the cuffs, unhooking them from the used girl's wrists with a low click. "Gumi," Yukari mumbled weakly, looking down at the pile of eggs in between her legs, "You aren't going to fuck me like this all week are you?" The green haired girl smirked and rolled her eyes, shaking her head and ruffling her purple locks, "Of course honey, you remember our rules don't you?" The bunny girl's eyes widened in shock at first but soon she looked back down and sighed in a defeated manner, "I remember, bad girls don't get dick..." Gumi snickered and nodded, giving the bunny bitch a pat on the head as a complimentary gesture, "That's right! But don't worry, I'll come up with some ways to get your nut off."

The purple haired girl flushed a deep shade of red and twiddled her fingers, "Um...do you think we can use the eggs next time we do it?" Gumi chuckled once again as she hooked her hands under Yukari, lifting her up and carrying the skinnier girl over to the bathroom. The green haired schoolgirl clicked her tongue and gave her girlfriend a warm smile, "I'll think about it, maybe you'll be able to fit the whole basket in there by the end of the week~." Yukari shuddered at the thought as she clung to her chubby lover, staring to smile as well at the thought of taking even more of those little pleasure eggs inside of her. While it would be a painful, dickless week, The bunny girl new she was in for a good time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: "Hair-Raising" featuring our favorite horny samurai, Gakupo


	11. Hair-Raising (Gakupo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a simple woman: I see smut of my favorite gal, I click. Could we get Gumi getting some of Gackpoids eggplant (if you know what I mean)? Since Gackupo has long hair maybe you could work that in (hair pulling perhaps?).
> 
> Thank you for your service"
> 
> Requested by: Professor_Clayton
> 
> Additional kinks: Anal, Power bottom!Gumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got off my lazy butt to bring you the latest chapter of GGW! Not only that, but I've got some pretty good news: I got a beta to help with the phrasing and narrative in my stories. This means Gumi Gets WRECKED's gonna end up looking a lil' prettier as a result <3

Gakupo had a nice dick, a fact that not many people knew about him. Usually most Vocaloids would just turn and flee after looking at him, seeing him as nothing more than a weird pervert in a yukata. However, Gumi wasn't most Vocaloids; she found the self-proclaimed samurai endearing enough to hook up with him after being won over by his shenanigans at the Vocaloid Melody Concerts. More importantly, the diva found him endearing enough to have sex with. Whether it was in the comfort of their bedroom or trying to do it in a park shower room, the two lovebirds found any opportunity they could to fuck and fuck hard. 

Tonight was no exception. The couple had gotten home from a party in honor of some V4 newcomers, both incredibly inebriated and desperate for the other's touch. They wasted no time as Gakupo sat on the edge of the living room couch, locked in a passionate kiss with his lover who was currently straddling his waist. His top had already been discarded and slumped over the couch's armrest, leaving him in just a slim pair of camo print cargo pants which struggled to contain the samurai's growing erection. On the other hand, Gumi was practically nude, dressed in nothing but her lime green bra as she eagerly rubbed her bare pussy into the older man's crotch. The diva's perky, sensitive breasts pressed up against Gakupo's toned chest, making the small girl mewl as she eagerly swirled her tongue around the samurai's own.

Eventually the diva pulled away from the kiss, connected by a thin strand of saliva as she stared into Gakupo's lovely purple eyes. The smell of whiskey invaded both of their nostrils, driving the couple to want each other even more. "Hold still for me babe," The diva slurred as she scooted off of Gakupo's crotch, bending down to reach for the belt of his cargo pants, "I wanna take the reins on this one tonight." The samurai only chuckled in response, putting his arms behind his back as he watched the green haired girl clumsily undo his belt. "Be my guest, Megumi-Chan," he purred, his voice as smooth as butter despite his drunken state. 

Gumi licked her lips as the belt came undone in her hands with a soft click, eagerly yanking down Gakupo's pants and letting the samurai's throbbing cock spring free. And what a beautiful cock it was, standing at a proud nine inches and lined with visible veins. Both his cock and the tight set of balls dangling underneath it were a slightly darker color than the rest of his pale skin, a small tuft of purple pubes awaiting her at the end of the shaft. Normally Gumi would've already been sucking such a magnificent cock with reckless abandon, but tonight the diva had other plans. 

The small girl planted a quick kiss to the tip of Gakupo’s cock before looking up at him, "Did you bring the lube this time?" Gakupo smiled warmly and reached for the bottle of lube on the night stand behind him, “You mean the bottle of lube you stole from Mew’s bedroom? Of course I did.” Gumi giggled mischievously in response, watching the samurai pop open the bottle and pour the contents onto his cock. “You enjoying the view down there Megumi,” Gakupo teased as he began to slowly lather the lube all over his cock, looking down to see his lover’s sultry gaze. With a satisfying popping sound, Gakupo closed the bottle and put it away before putting his arms back behind his back.

With his cock now properly slicked up, Gumi climbed back onto the samurai’s lap and hoisted his penis in between her soft, plump asscheeks. "Try to keep up with me big boy," The diva whispered huskily as she hooked an arm around Gakupo's shoulder, idly gliding her hand through strands of his violet hair. "When have I not been able to keep up," the samurai hummed in response, staying still and letting out a little grunt as Gumi began to rub her ass up against his shaft. The green haired diva let out a low purr as she raised her hips, positioning the tip against the tight pucker of her asshole.

Gumi grabbed ahold of his ponytail with her one hand and tugged on it hard, slamming her hips down onto Gakupo's throbbing cock at the same time. The move elicited a loud, surprised moan from her boyfriend, a sound that the diva took great pride in hearing. Gumi bit her lip as she started to pump her hips furiously against the samurai's, grunting in his ear with every thrust. "G-Gumi," Gakupo whined, feeling the diva's grip on his hair growing tighter as she rode him like a mechanical bull, "My, ngh...hair~" "O-Oh, did I find Kamui's sweet spot," The diva hissed blissfully, harshly pulling down the purple haired boy's hair again. 

Gakupo groaned and dug his nails into the couch cushions, feeling his cock throb deep inside of Gumi's ass with every tug of his hair. "No, please don't cum yet," Gumi begged as she rocked her hips, his throbbing cock still inside of her, "J-Just a little more, please~!" The living room was filled with the wet slapping of flesh and loud, passionate moans and grunts from both parties and neither Vocaloid felt like they could hold out for much longer. "Megumi-Chan, I'm gonna…," Gakupo tried to warn her but was cut off by one final thrust from the horny diva, causing him to cry out in bliss as he reached his climax. 

Gumi let go of the samurai's ponytail and threw her head back, sticking out her tongue and squealing as his warm load pumped into her rectum. She could feel Gakupo shivering against her as he came, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she clung to him like a sloth to a tree. After what felt like hours, the samurai's orgasm finally ceased and Gumi could feel his cock soften inside her. "Oh...fuck...yeah," The diva panted as she slowly pulled herself off of Gakupo's spent dick. She sighed happily as she rested her head against the samurai's well defined pecs, some of his cum still leaking from her ass. 

The purple haired man finally took his arms out from behind his back, wrapping them around his lover's waist. "Note to self, keep you away from the alcohol," the samurai chuckled breathlessly, slowly running his hands up and down Gumi's back. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy that," the diva protested with a pout, "If I knew pulling your hair made you a quickshot, I would've done it earlier!" Gakupo rolled his eyes before giving the diva a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Yeah Yeah, let's just get some rest okay?" Gumi only sighed in response, placing her hands on his stomach and yawning.

The two shared an "I love you" before blacking out on the couch; none of the other Internet Co. LTD members questioned how they got there or why they were naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up Next: "Sweet Agony" (Biggest Fan part 2) ft. Anon and Kanon (finally)


	12. GGW is Cancelled...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumi Gets Wrecked closes its doors.

I know you've been waiting eagerly for the latest chapter featuring Anon and Kanon and to those who were patiently waiting for their requests to be filled, I'm sorry.

I had been working on the Sweet Agony chapter through out late September and the start of October, but as I kept working on it I started to notice the burn-out kicking in hard. To me, the story ended up looking rushed and lacked the heart that I put into the rest of the chapters. I didn't want to put out something that looked like I was just going through the motions for you guys' sake as that was never my intention when it comes to writing. 

So, I talked to my beta-reader and we both came to an agreement that cancelling the project was the best thing to do. I'm not giving up on writing Vocaloid/Gumi-Centric content in its entirety, but I won't be working on this specific work anymore. 

Again, I apologize to those who left requests and still haven't gotten them and I hope you understand where I'm coming from. I will still do my best to make content that puts a smile in both your face and pants.

But as for now, its time to bid GGW farewell.


End file.
